


Birthday Kisses

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Fuuka's birthday, and 3 women are going to make sure she never forgets this one; cake not a requirement. There are sweeter things to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Kisses

Its Fuuka’s birthday and the teal haired girl didn’t really have any plans to celebrate it. Like previous years, she expects it to party it out alone with some video games and maybe a small cake. She sighed, putting on her general school outfit to start the day. On her way to Gekkoukan she got a text message from Yukari. To meet up with her quickly at the…girls bathroom? Fuuka blinked at that. What an odd place to meet up. Still it’s Yukari, what’s the harm? She blushed. Could Yukari know of her crush on her, Mitsuru and Hamuko?

_Doubtful…_

Fuuka arrived at the girls’ bathroom in record time. “Yukari-chan?”  She calls the archer girl out.

Yukari sneaks up on Fuuka and hugs her from behind and giggles “Got you Fuuka-chan.”

Fuuka gasped for a moment, before feeling Yukari’s arms embracing her in a tight hug, her face flushed red at feeling Yukari a bit too close for comfort "Yukari-chan...!"

Yukari giggled, feeling quite joyful and cunning “Hi there Fuuka-chan.” Her fingers slowly tracing Yukari’s sides “I hear it’s your birthday?”

Fuuka meekly nods “Y-yes…” she mumbles, blushing intensely at Yukari’s closeness, the movement of her fingers and just…the entire sensation. She shivers a bit when she feels Yukari breathing down her ear and whispering something to her.

“Well I can give you my gift right now…or later if you want.” She whispered, her breath tickling Fuuka’s ear “I don’t mind either way…I’m sure you’ll love it” she whispered seductively into Fuuka's ear, pressing her body against the priestess' back "What do you say Fuuka-chan?”

Fuuka’s eyes widened at Yukari’s words, feeling her heartbeat increase and wondering… “W-what kind of gift is it…?”

Yukari giggled, tracing her lips on the back of Fuuka’s neck, Fuuka gasping at the sensation and letting out a little moan before she leans forward to her other ear and whispers “A personal one…I’m sure you’ve been wanting it for a while.”

That confirmed it for Fuuka. Yukari knows of her crush, and apparently returns the feelings. That was enough for Fuuka; she turns around and wraps her arms around Yukari, pressing her body against hers as much as she could and kissed her fiercely and passionately. Yukari was shocked for a moment, but kissed the girl back just as hotly; their tongues clashing once they opened their mouths and explored each other as much as they could, all while their hands explored each other's bodies and trying to get their pesky clothes off while walking to the bigger bathroom stall and closing it shut so nobody would interrupt them.

As they kissed, the duo managed to grab onto a few key pieces of attire -- what they were grabbing at, they didn't even bother to see, and it didn't matter, so long as they could pull it off and experience more skin to skin contact. Not a lot of was pulled off, but it did allow the duo to feel each other closer and more intimately, but still they wanted more, desiring to explore every inch of each other. Pulling back from the kiss the two girls breathe for a moment before deciding that the clothes have got to go.

Slowly, the two began to undress for each other, slowly pulling off their attire to appease and tease the other until they were both on their undergarments. That was enough for the duo. Yukari takes the lead this time and gently pushes Fuuka onto the wall, pinning her onto it and kisses her roughly and passionately all the while she straddles her thigh between Fuuka’s leg and the fabric of her underwear, Fuuka gritting her teeth and trying not to moan too loudly just in case while Yukari continues her kisses around her body. Neck, cheeks, mouth, chest, Yukari kissed every inch of Fuuka, wanting to taste her every corner, each kiss feeling blissful to Fuuka and wanting more, moaning Yukari to continue.

Once Yukari finished, it was Fuuka’s turn, the priestess pushing Yukari to the closed toilet, having her seat while Fuuka sits on her laps and straddles her thighs against the Lovers while she presses her body against Yukari’s, perky breasts against bigger breasts, skin against skin and matching Yukari’s vigor kiss per kiss, tasting all that she could of Yukari.

_Fuuka and Yukari spent the morning together…_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little bit before noon, Hamuko texted Fuuka to meet her at the rooftop. Fuuka complied, her mood in a happier tone after she and Yukari exchanged _presents_ earlier this morning (Fuuka absolutely loved hers).

Upon arriving she sees Hamuko sitting on one of the twisted benches, smiling at Fuuka as she gets up and glomps Fuuka “Fuuka-chan!”

“A-ah Hamuko-chan…!” Fuuka blushed, her head in-between Hamuko’s breasts (it’s a nice feeling). “H-how are you?”

“Doing well, what about you birthday girl?” Hamuko cheekily grins “I got you a present~”

“A-ah I’m doing well…and a present…?” Fuuka sounds intrigued “What kind of present?”

“Oooh…personal.” Hamuko giggled, caressing her cheek against Fuuka’s “as a thank you, I want you to feel good about yourself. I want to love you.” She smiles at Fuuka, letting go of her “so…you know.” She places her hands on Fuuka’s shoulders “Whadda ya say?”

“…” Fuuka smiled, blushing at the prospect of Hamuko also having a crush on her, but nods “Sure Hamuko-chan…make love to me.”

“Gladly~” Hamuko smiles and wraps her arms around Fuuka's waist; she pulled the birthday girl closer to her and gently mashes her lips with Fuuka’s own, pressing their bodies together. Fuuka immediately returned the kiss and let her mouth open, Hamuko right away letting her tongue in and exploring Fuuka’s inner cheeks and tongue, all while their hands caress each other lovingly, with Hamuko taking her time and eventually traces her fingers against Fuuka's legs, the two panting as they passionately embraced each other, Fuuka also slowly tracing her fingers down to Hamuko’s legs. Both girls part from their kiss and look at each other, nodding with a smile. Fuuka traces her fingers up Hamuko’s inner thigh and rubs between her legs, feeling the fabric of Hamuko’s lacey panties, while Hamuko traced Fuuka’s thighs and played with the waistband of Fuuka’s underwear, then happily obliges Fuuka’s desire and rubs between her legs. The two moan slowly as they look at each other with passion and need to do this; exchanging kisses and nibbles, as well as some cuddles, both girls have enough and Hamuko stops rubbing Fuuka, the priestess looking at her in confusion, but once Hamuko pulled her down to the floor and turned around, she understood. Hamuko lifted her skirt and pulled her panties down, while Fuuka dos the same and the two begin to lick at each other’s wet mounds…

_Fuuka and Hamuko spent a lovely lunchtime together…_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening rolled in, and Fuuka was happy at her gifts today so to speak. It would get even better when Mitsuru knocked on her door and Fuuka answered it “Hello Mitsuru-senpai.” Fuuka answered with a cheer.

“Yamagishi.” Mitsuru smiled, letting herself in and closing the door “I hear it’s your birthday. I apologize for not noticing earlier.”

“It’s okay senpai.” Fuuka smiles, sitting on her bed “What can I do for you?”

“To give you my birthday gift.” She chuckles, sitting next to Fuuka and looking at her, a look that said it all to Fuuka, and she couldn’t be any more excited. Mitsuru places a hand on Fuuka’s thigh and gently rubs it “If you don’t mind, my gift is kind of personal…”

Fuuka blushed, but nodded excitedly “Yes…I wouldn’t mind Mitsuru-senpai. I love personal gifts.”

“So I hear…” Mitsuru chuckled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Fuuka’s. Fuuka responded right away by placing a hand on Mitsuru’s cheek as the kiss envelops her, moving to Mitsuru’s lap to be more comfortable; hands going into private areas, feeling each others' curves, embracing them and caressing each other. Fuuka absolutely adored this.

Fuuka took her skirt off, and Mitsuru helped with taking her jacket and turtleneck shirt off, then Mitsuru took her own pants off, leaving both girls in just their undergarments. Blushing heavily, the Empress gets up and throws her bra away, swaying her hips at the priestess and looking at her with a hint of lust "Fuuka-chan...I can't reach my underwear. Please..." she leans down and gives her a good view of her butt "Take it off for me?"

Fuuka gave a small smile, sighing and leaning forward, getting on her knees. "As you wish, my Queen~" she teased, tracing her hands down Mitsuru's sides, until they reach her underwear. She slowly, gently pulled them down, her heart racing at the fact that Mitsuru was allowing herself to be exposed like this.

Once its down, Mitsuru gets up and turns around for Fuuka to see her, the priestess sees nothing but perfection, Mitsuru's naked body in all of its glory for her to see.

Fuuka's heart raced even faster, pressing her thighs together as her cheeks reddened. "M...Mitsuru-senpai..." she gave an almost excited smile, as Fuuka stood back up. Those breasts, curves, hair... everything! "You're so beautiful..."

Mitsuru blushed a bit and smiled, she motions for Fuuka to stand up, which she does "You are beautiful too Fuuka-chan" she said, her hands moving to Fuuka's back and unclipping her bra and throwing it away, Fuuka blushing as her perky small breasts are revealed.

"M-mine aren't as big as yours..." she pouts

The redhead chuckled "They don't have to be, they're amazing in their own way Fuuka-chan, much like you" she said, kneeling down and pulling Fuuka's underwear down.

Both girls naked now, Fuuka blushes as Mitsuru wraps her in a hug, pressing their bodies together and kisses her once more, resuming the session. After a heatful exchange of kisses and touches, Mitsuru leads Fuuka under the sheets, the two continued with their session, Mitsuru on top of Fuuka as the two kiss, rub their bodies with the other to feel more of each other and the heatful joyous sensation that urged them to continue, all the while their hands caress each other's bodies, taking in each part of it, curves traversed, and lips pressed with the sweetest of tastes going at each other for more.

Mitsuru then got up and spread her legs, raising one of Fuuka’s legs and placing herself between, then clashing with Fuuka’s warm wet mound through the fabric of her underwear and rubs against it and Fuuka’s hip. Fuuka’s eyes widened and arched her head back at the amazing sensation, feeling her body burning on the inside as Mitsuru kept clashing her mound against hers over and over, Fuuka unable to contain her moans and ecstasy as she kept calling Mitsuru’s name. The duo kept going…

_Fuuka and Mitsuru spent a lovely evening together._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning, Fuuka woke up sandwiched between Mitsuru, Hamuko and Yukari. She blinked a few times, making sure it wasn’t a dream…and it wasn’t. When she finished with Mitsuru, sometime later Yukari and Hamuko joined, all 3 making love to Fuuka and wishing her a happy birthday. They all ended up like this, all covering Fuuka in their love and warmth.

Fuuka was overjoyed. Her 3 love interests return the feelings, and are willing to share her.

Needless to say, this is one birthday Fuuka will never forget. She dozes back to sleep…

_Fuuka had a good sleep with her 3 girlfriends…_


End file.
